


Competitive Sharing

by Miko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is more fun when there's something at stake, right? Swinging ought to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for homesmut - several different prompts, actually, lol. All of them were centered around [this gorgeous fanart](http://i.imgur.com/butnN.jpg) which was a response to another prompt.

Karkat won the opening round of Super Smash Bros, so he got to pick the first movie. Dave grumbled, but tradition was tradition, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Look at it this way," Sollux lisped from the doorway of the tiny kitchen, while Dave mixed the first set of drinks. "You know he's going to whine incessantly if he doesn't get to watch at least one sappy romcom. If he goes first, we get it over with before he's drunk enough to start bawling over it. Or worse, before John's drunk enough to join him."

Dave eyed the troll in suspicion. "You helped him win, didn't you?" he accused. "He _always_ wins the first or second round. I thought his skills got even shittier as he gets drunk, but I should have seen your hand in this. What, are you magically hacking into the game system with your leet mind skills or something?."

Sollux just gave him a smug smile, and lifted all four drinks with his powers to float them out to the living room.

Well, he did have a point. Dave supposed he could let it ride.

On the couch John and Karkat had already settled themselves into their customary positions in the middle, with the extra large popcorn bowl propped in the dip between their thighs. They were the only ones who ate the stuff anyway, other than a stolen handful here and there. Dave and Sollux slid into their places on either side of their boyfriends, and Karkat hit 'play'.

In the beginning it had been awkward, all four of them squished onto a shitty little couch that was barely meant to hold _three_. With the self-conscious body issues apparently common to teenagers of every race and every species, not to mention the developing crushes, most of the time one or more of them had ended up sitting on the floor just to make space.

Then it had become awkward for a slightly different reason, as Dave and Sollux staked their claims and won their respective partners, because John and Karkat had both gotten squirmy and nervous about 'public displays of affection'.

Dave never had told John that half the reason he'd been so dedicated in his pursuit of his boyfriend was because he couldn't bear the smugly triumphant smile Sollux would sling his way whenever he got to the next base with Karkat. He was pretty sure Karkat was equally blissfully unaware, and as far as Dave was concerned it should stay that way. Everyone had gotten what they really wanted, it didn't matter _why_.

After more than two years of meeting for a movie marathon the first Friday of every month, they'd finally settled into their accustomed places and roles. With Karkat and John tucked close under the extended arms of their respective boyfriends, there was just enough room for all four of them to sit comfortably.

It looked like Karkat had picked something predictably mushy to start off with. Troll blackrom movies were at least marginally entertaining thanks to all the violence and explosions, but Dave found the redrom ones mind-numbingly boring and predictable. John liked them, though, so Dave did his best to tune the movie out and just concentrate on watching his boyfriend's reactions, instead.

At first it was just the usual play of delight, sadness, and fierce rooting for the underdog. Then John's breath hitched and his eyes widened a little. A moment later he squirmed, pressing himself closer against Dave's side. It never failed to amaze Dave how sensitive John's moods were to what was on the screen, and how much just an on-screen kiss could rile him up, never mind a sex scene.

One night Dave and Sollux had privately agreed to pick nothing but porn for their own selections, and placed bets on whose boyfriend would break down and drag them off for a quickie first. Dave still maintained that the only reason Sollux had won was because John had insisted on going to the bedroom, and the bathroom was a few steps closer. Sollux contended that it just showed Karkat had been that much more desperate.

When John's breath hitched again and Dave saw his pupils dilate in arousal, he chuckled under his breath. Looked like Karkat had picked a good one after all. With a start like that, maybe he and Sollux should see how _many_ times they could get dragged off for a quickie. He nuzzled his nose into John's hair, letting his breath gust over the other boy's ear, and let his hand drift over so he could run his thumb along the sensitive skin just above his collar at the back of his neck.

Only to find another hand already there, doing exactly that.

Eyes narrowed, Dave leaned back enough to see the grey, almost skeletally thin fingers delicately rubbing back and forth over John's neck. Probably John assumed it was Dave touching him. When Dave glanced up he saw that Sollux was ostensibly fixated on the movie, but the troll had that particular tilt to his fanged smile that always meant he thought he'd gotten one up on Dave.

Oh, it was _on_. No way in hell was he letting Sollux make a move on _his_ boyfriend without retaliation. Two could play that game.

Shifting like he was stretching, Dave casually extended his arm further along the back of the couch. Karkat had his head tilted to one side, very nearly leaning on John's shoulder, which meant his neck would be too hard to get to. That pointed ear looked like a pretty good target, though. Dave ran the edge of one finger over the top arch, right up to the tip.

Karkat actually _shuddered_ and made a little noise in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a chirp. He also elbowed Sollux sharply in the side, still without looking away from the screen. "Quit it, wiggler. I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Yeah, Dave, save it for later," John agreed absently.

"I'm not even touching you," Dave protested with a perfectly straight face and absolutely innocent tone. Hell, he was even telling the truth, how often did that happen?

"I’m not doing anything, KK," Sollux said, which made Karkat snort.

Dave withdrew for a few minutes, and he assumed Sollux did the same because John stopped squirming. No sense in giving the game away too early.

Once he was satisfied Karkat was sufficiently distracted by the movie again, he moved back in. Not so heavy-handed this time, just brushing his fingers through the wiry strands of the troll's hair, pushing in enough to be able to rub at the skin beneath. Karkat gave a little huff like he was thinking about objecting again, but Dave must have hit a good spot because he just tilted his head into the contact and let his eyes droop a little.

At his side John was starting to breathe a little faster, and Dave noticed he was clutching at his side of the popcorn bowl like it was an anchor. Damn it, that meant Sollux was winning. Totally unacceptable. But Karkat was the more likely of the two to protest, so Dave would have a harder time of it.

Never let it be said that a Strider backed away from a challenge.

He moved his rubbing fingers back towards Karkat's ear, massaging the base just behind it this time. That won him another little chirp, and this time Karkat didn't say anything. Smirking, Dave let his fingers trail down to the curve of the troll's neck, and back up again, moving slowly so it wouldn't tickle.

Now Karkat was squirming, too, and the little huffing chirps he made were actually kind of fun to tease out of him.

This time it was John who broke first. "Okay seriously Dave, I know this movie is kind of hot but can't we just watch it in... huh?" He'd grabbed at the hand that was teasing his neck and now was looking at it, apparently unable to comprehend why it was grey and the arm led in the wrong direction.

Dave didn't manage to pull his hand back in time, or maybe Karkat was just quicker to catch on than Dave gave him credit for. Four claws pricked the skin of his palm as Karkat dug his fingers in and held on, glaring at Dave. "Strider, what the every-pitying _fuck_ do you think you're..."

He stopped abruptly, going absolutely still, not even breathing as far as Dave could tell. For a moment Dave wondered if he'd accidentally accessed his powers and stopped time, but then he saw the hand Sollux had wrapped around the other troll's nubby horn. Huh. Interesting.

Taking a slow, deep breath in, Karkat released it in a long exhale and then said, "Sollux, you know I'm going to kill you when you let go, right? We _talked_ about this, there are some lines you _do not cross in public_."

Sollux leaned in and murmured something into his matesprit's ear, too low for Dave to catch. Karkat's eyes narrowed, but when Sollux did remove his hand the other troll made no move to make good on his threat.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Karkat said to Sollux, his voice low and threatening. Then, to Dave's astonishment, he settled back into his seat and grabbed the remote so he could go back a few scenes. "Do whatever you want, just stop making me miss the movie! I've been waiting for this one all perigee."

"Uh..." John seemed a little uncertain as he looked first at Karkat, then at Sollux, and then over at Dave. There wasn't much Dave could really do but shrug and look disinterested. If John wanted to call it off, Dave would stop. His boyfriend was more important than his rivalry with Sollux.

Perhaps not wanting to seem less able to handle the situation than Karkat, John slowly released Sollux's hand and leaned back against Dave's side. He was still tense, though, so Dave buried his hand in John's hair and kissed his cheek in reassurance. "It's just a game, doesn't mean anything," he whispered to his boyfriend. "Relax. You want it to stop, just say the word."

That had always been their agreement, from back when John was still skittishly getting used to the idea that liking boys might not be such a bad thing. Dave would push, and the moment John felt too uncomfortable he could say 'stop' and know that no matter what, Dave would always back off.

It had damned near killed him to pull away a couple times, but Dave had managed it. The eventual reward had been more than worth it. John was now willing to try _anything_ at least once, trusting Dave absolutely.

Nodding, John shifted to get a little more comfortable, and rested his head against Dave's shoulder. Glancing over his head, Dave met Sollux's eyes and mouthed the words 'five minutes'. Sollux blinked in acknowledgement. Better to give their targets a break to settle down, or they might call the whole thing off.

Precisely four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Dave tapped Sollux's forearm twice with one finger, giving him the go-ahead. They had long ago developed unspoken rules to keep their rivalry fair, and both of them played by them scrupulously. The end of a time limit was declared by Dave, and he always warned Sollux before he went ahead so he didn't get a head start. It wasn't really 'winning' if the contest was uneven from the start.

Cautiously Dave wrapped his hand around the back of Karkat's neck, prepared to pull back if the troll growled at him or something. Instead Karkat surprised him by sighing slightly and tilting his head back into the touch, letting Dave's fingers work the tension out of the knots in his neck. Huh, apparently trolls got tension headaches, too. The way Karkat always had himself wound up, he'd probably never _not_ had one.

At his side John was squirming slightly again, making the occasional breathy noise. Dave glanced down to check and found Sollux dragging his clawtips lightly over the exposed surface of John's neck. That seemed like a good idea, so Dave tried doing the same.

If Karkat even reacted, Dave couldn't tell. Figuring his blunt fingernails probably didn't have as much of an impact as sharp claws, Dave gripped harder instead, really exerting some force. _That_ made Karkat yelp softly and squirm a little, finally.

Since he seemed to have been given the go-ahead, Dave slid his hand up to toy with Karkat's ear again. The pointed tip seemed to be the most sensitive, but he got the best results when he trailed his finger from the base to the tip and back again. The choked little warbling noise Karkat made would have been funny if it weren't so hot.

When he tried moving his hand further up, towards the horns, the warble turned abruptly to a growl and Karkat jerked his head out of reach, tearing his eyes away from the screen to glare at Dave. That seemed a clear enough signal, so Dave nodded and brought his hand back to Karkat's neck, and the troll settled down again. Not his place to touch. Well, there were certainly things he wouldn't want Sollux doing to John, and Dave wasn't in this to upset anybody.

If he couldn't go up, maybe he could go down? He let his hand trail down over Karkat's back, digging his nails in as he went, and was rewarded with a shudder. He drifted to the side, and knew he was getting close to something good when Karkat went tense and still. Another few inches and Dave discovered a small lump on Karkat's side near the bottom of his ribs. Impossible to tell what it was through the heavy sweater, but just brushing his fingers over it made the troll gasp and chirp.

John was breathing pretty heavily too, almost panting with his mouth slightly open and head pressed firmly against Dave's shoulder. It was a familiar sound, and one Dave's body was pretty much programmed to react to at this point. Dave did a little squirming of his own, shifting his hips to ease the pressure of his fly against his hardening cock.

Dipping his hand down further, he got his fingers beneath Karkat's sweater and started working his way back up again. He could feel a subtle trembling in the troll's body, and when he reached that strange bump on the side Karkat gave a keening moan and arched his back, head falling to rest on the couch. Dave still couldn't tell whether it was some kind of scar or growth or what the fuck, but it was obviously damned sensitive.

"Okay, seriously, exactly how far are you two spastic nerdcases planning to take your nookstuffing-circle contest _this_ time?" Karkat demanded breathlessly - but Dave noted he did nothing to pull away from the hand on his side.

"Contest?" John echoed, sounding bewildered and a little dazed.

"You cannot honestly tell me you haven't noticed the way these two grubtards are constantly engaging in a competition for the multiverse's biggest loser... oh, excuse me, I mean 'coolkid'," Karkat grumbled. "Between the two of them they have single-handedly managed to raise the universal average level of both douchebaggery and bulgemunching to an all-time high, and they're still not fucking satisfied."

"No, I mean I know they've got this thing about being the self-declared coolest in the group, but what's that got to do with us?" John wanted to know.

Karkat smacked his forehead with one hand, then yelped when Dave pinched his nipple or whatever it was. "Apparently tonight has been declared 'seduce the matesprit of your kismesis’, or have you not been paying _attention_?"

"Nah, nothing that specific," Sollux broke in, shrugging. "More like 'see who can figure out the alien hot spots fastest'. Anyway, I keep telling you, he’s not my kismesis."

John still seemed a little confused by the whole thing, but Karkat just snorted. "Well all I can say is if you don't either cut it the fuck out or get _on_ with it and stop fucking _teasing_ , I swear to god I am going to take my frustration out on _John_ and leave you both god damned hanging!"

Dave couldn't resist sneaking a look at his boyfriend to see how that suggestion went over. Sure enough John's eyes went wide and a blush rose on his cheeks as he swallowed hard, and - Dave leaned closer to check in the dim light from the tv - yep, those pretty blue irises were practically swallowed whole by the size of his pupils. Definitely not a repulsive thought. That had some interesting possibilities.

"Sorry to disappoint, Vantas, but there's not a whole heck of a lot more I can do from this far away," Dave drawled. "Guess we'll just have to let it ride."

"We could switch places?" John suggested, a little to Dave's surprise. Then he looked at John again, and saw the familiar quirk to his boyfriend’s lips and gleam in his eyes that said his prankster's gambit had just come blaring to life. "I mean if you're really competing to see who can explore the best, that's pretty hard to do if you can only reach one tiny part of our bodies."

God help him but Dave did love this boy.

Karkat sputtered, but didn't actually _protest_ as Sollux lifted him bodily off the couch with his powers, making room for John to slide over. Then he deposited Karkat practically in Dave's lap.

"You're missing the movie again," Dave pointed out blandly, and positioned Karkat sideways so his ass was planted firmly between Dave's thighs, with his back arched over Dave's hitched-up knee and shoulders against the side of the couch. Much easier for Dave to get access, but Karkat wouldn't be able to argue that he couldn't see the screen. "Concentrate, Vantas. Your title as Most Dedicated Craptastic Movie Connesoure is at stake."

Not that Dave intended to let him focus on the movie much longer, now that he had a clear green light to proceed.

Wary of those razor sharp teeth - currently bared in a snarl definitely aimed at him - Dave didn't go in for a kiss. Instead he lowered his mouth to the tip of Karkat's ear, biting down gently at first, and then harder when Karkat chirped softly. He flicked his tongue out between bites to lick at the inside of the shell, and alternated hard nips with softer nibbles up and down the length of the ear. By the time he reached the base for the second time Karkat was squirming and making a low, breathy keening noise that went pretty much straight to Dave's cock.

At his back he could hear John's little gasps and moans, which only egged him on. Now that this particular contest was out in the open, there was no way in _hell_ he was letting Sollux get the best of him.

This time Dave didn't just work his hand up inside Karkat's sweater, he shoved the whole thing up, tracing his fingers over taut skin and the ridges of ribs beneath firm flesh. Not an ounce to spare, and every inch solid muscle. Dave sure as fuck wasn't complaining. John was in good shape, but not ripped quite like this. The weirdest part was that not all the muscles _moved_ the same way Dave was used to, like they weren't quite connected in the same places.

That, and the raised bumps he found on either side of Karkat's lower ribs. They still didn't look like much even when he could see them, but Dave tweaked and caressed them curiously, wringing some fascinating noises out of Karkat in the process.

"Vestigial grub legs," Sollux called, answering Dave's unspoken question. "Careful, they're sensitive."

"Yeah, I noticed," Dave replied. He paused for a moment at the sound of a particular squeak from John, and grinned against Karkat's neck. "Those are nipples. Vestigial mammary glands, I guess you could say. Careful, they're sensitive."

"Could the two of you stop discussing us like choice cuts of grubsteak and get the fuck on with it already?" Karkat demanded.

"Shit, he can still talk coherently?" Sollux cackled. "You're falling behind, Strider."

"Like hell I am," Dave said, and caught the 'grub legs' in both hands, rubbing his thumbs over the peaks. Karkat cried out and arched up, tipping his head back until it rested against the arm of the couch, which opened up his chest in a clear invitation.

Sinking his teeth into the flesh where Karkat's neck joined his shoulder, Dave bit down and sucked hard. He felt Karkat flail with his hands for a moment before the troll latched onto the Dave’s shoulder and the arm of the couch to hold himself steady against the onslaught, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Still not satisfied with the reaction, Dave finally moved his hand lower. It was difficult to get Karkat's zipper down, because not entirely to his surprise the tented fabric kept _moving_ as flesh shifted beneath it. He'd joked about the troll 'tentabulges', but he'd never actually had the theory confirmed before he got the zipper down and a slick length of what could only be described as a tentacle spilled out.

"God yes," Karkat warbled, and Dave heard Sollux snicker behind him. He freed one hand long enough to flip Sollux the bird, which made Karkat whine at the lack of attention.

Returning to what he'd been doing, Dave slid his hand inside Karkat's pants and let the bulge curl around his fingers. It was slippery with fluid, hard to hold on to, and he wasn't sure just how much pressure it would be able to take anyway. He tugged gently at it, which made Karkat keen and writhe.

Acting on a hunch, he worked his hand down a little lower, and sure enough he was just able to graze his fingertips against a soft, warm, and _very_ wet opening. Karkat cried out and jerked his hips up, clearly trying to get more, but Dave couldn't get his hand any further into the pants.

Getting Karkat out of them would involve way too much work. John was already making those soft gasping sounds that meant he was getting close to the edge. Anyway Sollux presumably knew better than Dave what to do to get Karkat off the 'normal' way. Dave needed to do something different, something that would really make Karkat scream. And there was one thing he could think of that he was willing to bet would never even occur to a troll.

"You ready for me to blow your mind?" Dave murmured, licking the length of Karkat's neck one last time before lowering his mouth to the troll's chest, and moving downward.

"You're all talk and no game as usual, Strider," Karkat said, and though his voice was a little shaky it was clear as a bell. "So far I haven't seen anything impressive. I don't even know why the fuck John is still with youuuuu _what the fuck are you_... shit!"

Dave had gotten low enough to get his mouth on the nearest part of Karkat's writhing bulge. He kept his lips over his teeth, more careful even than he was when blowing John not to let anything scrape. Sharp as their teeth were, he doubted a troll could get away with this no matter how careful they tried to be. He fisted the base of the bulge in one hand, working his fingers up and down slowly, and slid his mouth along the length until he found the tip.

He let as much of it coil into his mouth as he could take, grateful he didn't have much of a gag reflex. It squirmed and flexed, but didn't move as much as he'd maybe thought it would.

"Yes, fuck yes, oh _fuck_ yes," Karkat was babbling. He'd grabbed Dave's hair with both hands, claws digging into his scalp a little, and his hips kept making these tiny jerking motions.

With a little effort Dave managed to get his other hand back inside Karkat's pants, finding that hot slick entrance again. He circled the outside of it with his fingertips, then pressed inside as much as he could.

With a keen that was almost a scream Karkat jerked up one last time and convulsed, pushing desperately at Dave's head until he let the bulge slide out of his mouth and sat up. There was no sign of the flood of fluid Dave had been expecting after all the talk about buckets, but it seemed pretty clear Karkat had come and was too sensitive to keep going.

He grinned down at Karkat, who was now lying limp and boneless against the arm of the couch, staring at the ceiling in a daze. "Still think I'm all talk?" he asked the troll. Karkat made a grunting noise that might have been assent or disagreement, it was hard to tell.

Rolling his neck to crack the vertebrae, Dave leaned back in his seat and glanced at the other side of the couch. John looked pretty boneless, too, draped over Sollux's lap with his face buried in the troll's shoulder. At first Dave thought they were both fully clothed, until he moved his head a little and could see that both their pants were undone. Sollux's bulge was twined around John's softening dick, which Dave had to admit had probably felt pretty damned amazing.

"John came first," Sollux commented smugly when he saw Dave was looking.

"Uh-huh, but Karkat was louder," Dave replied, equally triumphant. It had been a nice change, actually. John was incredibly physically responsive in bed, but he'd never managed to convince the other boy not to muffle his voice. Karkat didn't seem to care who the fuck heard him.

"He was still talking right to the end, though," Sollux countered.

Dave just snorted. "Have YOU ever managed to shut him up?"

"Well... not short of gagging him," Sollux admitted with a low chuckle.

" _If_ you're done bulgefucking your own nooks, would the two of you just admit that you're pitch for each other and get it out of your damned systems already?" Karkat demanded wearily.

"You're _complaining_?" John piped up, his voice a little muffled since he still hadn't lifted his head from Sollux's shoulder. Karkat kicked him in response, which prompted Dave to dump the troll on the floor, though sadly Sollux caught his matesprit with his powers before Karkat hit his head on the table.

After a little shuffling, they returned more or less to the positions they'd started in. John was curled up on Dave's lap with his head on Dave's shoulder, and Karkat was tucked so close to Sollux's side he was practically merged with him.

In a move that was definitely deliberate, John squirmed a little and rubbed his ass against Dave's straining erection. With a muffled moan Dave rocked up against him, and John laughed. "Seems like you had fun," John commented in his best innocent-little-boy voice. "Is that it for the night, then?"

"Egbert I am going to fuck you so hard and so thorough your toes will be permanently curled," Dave told him, digging his fingers into John's hip to press him down. "You're gonna need to carry a pillow around with you for a week, so you can sit down." He kissed the other boy, swift and hard. "That way you'll never forget who the only one allowed to fuck you is."

"Hmm?" John gave him a sly smile. "Yeah, okay. I can live with that."

Satisfied that the limits had been laid and understood, Dave glanced over to see how Sollux was faring. It looked like Sollux was carding through Karkat's hair, or maybe rubbing at the base of his horns, hard to tell. Whatever he was doing, Karkat was pretty much melted against him, utterly boneless and - Dave strained his ears - yup, he was actually purring, or something close to it.

Catching Dave's eye, Sollux grinned at him. "KK's probably preeeetty desperate for a bucket just about now," he commented, tugging on a lock of Karkat's hair to make him chirp. "I guess if he gets me to the point where I need one, I _might_ be willing to share."

"Fuck you I'll use my own god damned bucket," Karkat rasped without opening his eyes.

Sollux just laughed. "Not when it's in _my_ encryption modus, you won't. By the time you hack the code to get it out, you'll have spilled all over the fucking place. It's my bucket or nothing, KK."

"You are a shitsucking vortex constantly spewing repulsive bile and disgusting vomit all over everything in both of our lives," Karkat replied. "You're just lucky I pity you so much for it."

Well, that seemed clear enough to Dave, and he was pretty sure Sollux had gotten the message, too. No fucking, no buckets, everything else was fair game.

"Just so you know, if you and Sollux _do_ ever decide to consummate this little war of yours, Karkat and I totally get to watch," John said cheerfully.

Karkat kicked him again. "Egbert if you think we'd be spending much time just sitting there _watching_ , you'd better think again."

"Guess we'd better take turns, then," Sollux commented. "Wouldn't want to miss out on watching _that_ show."

"Bet my boyfriend can top yours," Dave instantly challenged.

"Oh please, you are going _down_ ," Sollux laughed derisively, even as Karkat sputtered a protest and John started blushing furiously.

Looked like their movie marathon nights had just gotten a _whole_ lot more interesting.


End file.
